Some printing systems employ a multi-fuser strategy in which a printing system may be configured to accommodate various media sizes such as A4, A3, SRA3, etc. by employing a specifically size-designated fuser assembly to print an image onto a substrate. For example, one fuser assembly may be allocated for A3, another for SRA3, and one for A4. This strategy ensures fuser part costs are kept to a minimum because, as fuser assemblies wear over time, paper edge wear marks often occur. As such, users often assign fuser assemblies to particular media sizes and change fuser assemblies each time a different media size is in production. Users must remember which assembly corresponds to a particular media size. This creates an opportunity to mistakenly use a fuser assembly labeled for A4 paper during a print job that is configured to run A3 paper, for example. As a result, production print runs often have print quality defects such as “tram lines” running from a lead edge to a trail edge of a the media. This results in wasted production resources, lost time, and production process inefficiency caused by system downtime.